1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of protein kinases and inhibitors thereof. In particular, the invention relates to inhibitors of Casein kinase II (CK2) pathways.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Casein kinase II (CK2) is a highly conserved, ubiquitously expressed protein serine/threonine kinase that phosphorylates acidic proteins such as casein. It has a tetrameric α(2)/β(2) structure. The alpha subunit possesses catalytic activity, and the beta subunit is autophosphorylated in vitro. While consideration of CK2 as a tetrameric complex remains relevant, significant evidence has emerged to challenge the view that its individual subunits exist exclusively within these complexes (Bibby et al (2005) Int J Biol Sci. 1:67-79). Circumscribed as having a vast array of substrates located in a number of cellular compartments, CK2 has been implicated in critical cellular processes such as proliferation, apoptosis, differentiation, and transformation (Olsten et al (2004) Biochem Cell Biol. 82:681-93).
Thus, there is a need for novel compounds that specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate kinases, particularly Casein kinase II (CK2), in order to treat, prevent, and/or inhibit diseases and conditions that involve critical cellular processes such as proliferation, apoptosis, differentiation, and transformation, such as cancers.